


Typical Teenage Boy - HaruSota

by Kapdixo



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: The Bullies have gone too far with their gossip, hurting someone innocent in the process. Good thing the innocent has a friend to help them pick up the pieces. Starring FtM!Haruto.





	1. Anime Waifus

"Lame." Haruto listened to the teacher drone on and on about things nobody even remotely cared about, tapping his pencil.

"Agreed." Yui met his eyes. 

"Heh." He looked away. He felt bad about ignoring her like that, knowing she had a crush on him. But he couldn't return her feelings. Besides, she wouldn't like him anymore if she knew the truth.

Ding, ding, ding, ding.

"Oh, thank god!" Haruto rushed to the second floor, nearly bumping into several people. He yelled a few half-hearted apologies as he went to greet the best part of his day.

"There you are!" 

Yep, Sota Yuki.

"Hey." He cleared his throat. "About what you said last night..."

"Yes?" Sota nodded.

"Okay, explain it to me one more time?" Haruto braced himself.

"So, there are these invisible monsters that feed off of negative emotions. If these monsters grow powerful enough, they can influence human behavior, which results in crimes like murder.

"There's a small number of people who have the ability to see and fight the monsters. Only females can have this power. The show is about the magical girls who can see and fight the monsters." He gestured a lot while speaking, he noticed.

"Yep." He shifted a bit.

"Their power depends on how many admirers they have, so the magical girls are usually pop idols. All of them are actresses, singers, models, super-popular bloggers, and things like that."

"Mmhmm."

"Their power gets weaker when they're far away from their fans, so the Japanese magical girls stay in Japan, the American magical girls stay in America, and so on. Are you getting all of this?" Sota leaned forward.

"Yes," Haruto lied. He wasn't listening to a word he said. 

"If they stopped being popular, then they would lose their power - so they have to juggle their public celebrity life with their secret magical girl life. That's where it gets interesting." His eyes lit up.

"Interesting?" He nodded once.

"The protagonist is a girl named Miyuki who isn't a celebrity, she's just the most popular girl in her school." Sota started grinning. "The other magical girls look down on her because she's nothing like them."

"Sounds hard." Haruto was in another world again, but not like earlier. He was studying his friend as he spoke. The way he got excited about things was just really endearing to him.

"The show is about Miyuki's struggle to cut it as a magical girl even though she's relatively weak, and none of the other magical girls respect her. Trust me, man, this show is freaking amazing!" He looked like he was about to explode from excitement.

"Sounds like it." He cleared his throat, trying to pay attention.

"I don't want to spoil it, but it gets REALLY GOOD once Miyuki starts getting stronger than some of the veteran magical girls, and they start...ah...just trust me, you NEED to watch this show." Sota took a deep breath. "Well?"

"I dunno, dude. It doesn't sound like my type of show." Haruto rolled his eyes. It sounded like something for girls.

"One of the main characters is a swimsuit model who has millions of fans because she's super busty!" he cooed.

Time for him to act like a typical teenage boy. "Hahaha, okay, I might give it a look. What's it called again?"

 _"Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki!"_ Sota struck a cliché magical girl pose.

"You don't need to strike a pose when you tell me, dude." Haruto looked amused.

"If you saw the show you'd understand!" he pouted.

"Alright, alright. First thing when I get home." He made his way to their circle of friends. Nailed it.


	2. Outed

"Hey, Haruto?" Chojo tapped his shoulder. "Um, Shin isn't here today...could you clean the toilets like he usually does?" He backed away quickly. "I'm not trying to insult you! I really am just-"

"Dude, I get it!" Haruto laughed. "I'll get on it." He scrubbed the last desk before heading to the third floor. 

"God, I'm having the worst day EVER!" Kashiko whined.

"It's only the first day back! What could possibly go wrong already?" Musume looked over her phone.

"I failed the test, dropped my lunch, and broke my lipstick! Look at this!" She took out the tube.

"Damn, that sucks. Wanna borrow mine?" Hoshiko offered it to her.

"No thanks," she sighed. "I'll just buy some more later. I guess-OW!" She shrieked as Haruto bumped into her. 

"Sorry, wrong bathroom!" He scrambled to his feet and ran out. "Really sorry!"

"Ew," Musume gagged. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm done." Kashiko clenched her fist. "I'm so beyond done."

"You're scaring us," Kokoro squeaked.

"Don't be scared. You wanna know something?" She rubbed her hands together.

"Always!" Hana jumped up and down. "Do tell!"

"That was embarrassing." Haruto finished cleaning the toilet seats and stood up. "Just get me out of here." He only got a step out before someone grabbed his arm. "Whoah!"

"Hi, Haru," Kashiko hissed.

"Haru?" he gasped. "It's Haruto!"

She ignored him. "I've let you play dress-up without saying anything for too long."

"Dress-up?" His face dropped. "I-I'm not playing dress-up! I'm a guy!"

"You're a girl," Musume spat. "Wait'll everyone finds out."

"You wouldn't dare!" Haruto tried to lunge at her, but Hana and Kokoro grabbed his arms. 

"Let me just text everyone." She took out her phone and began typing. _"Hey everyone, I've organized this group chat to tell you that Haruto Yuto is actually Haru Yuto. She is a girl that has been dressing as a boy since elementary school. In other words, a tranny."_

"NO!" he shouted.

"And-hey!" Musume squealed as someone grabbed her around the waist and pushed her down.

"Don't even think about it!" Sota reached for her phone. "Hey, Haruto! I got worried when you didn't meet me at four, so I went looking for you! Just in time, huh?"

"Ugh." Haruto squirmed in the bullies' grasp. "Yeah, I guess."

"Good!" His face instantly hardened. "Delete it."

"Get off me!" Musume reached for her phone a couple inches away. 

"Ugh!" Sota tried to get to it first.

"Aha!" She held it up triumphantly. "Send!" 

"NO, PLEASE!" Haruto collapsed to the floor. 

"Too late!" Musume waved her phone around. 

"Give it!" Sota snatched it away and threw it to the ground, shattering it on impact. He crushed it further with the heel of his shoe. "Come on!" He grabbed Haruto's hand and dragged him down the stairs.

"Sota, stop." Haruto pulled in the opposite direction. "It's not worth it."

"I'm taking you home." He crossed his arms. "You've had a long day."

"Understatement." He hid his face in his hands. 

"Are you crying?" Sota pulled his hands away.

"No." Haruto shook his head. "I'm fine."

"I've never seen you cry." He wiped his tears away with his thumb. "It's okay."

"What if they're right? What if I am just a disgusting tranny?" He grabbed his hand.

"You aren't!" Sota growled. "You're a normal teenage guy like me!"

"You're better than me." Haruto let his hand free.

"I'm really not." He hesitated, then kissed his salty cheek. "Want to come over? We can do whatever you want, doesn't have to be _Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki_ or whatever."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Yeah, let's do that."


	3. Just Everyday Magic

"Didja like it?" The sofa trembled as Sota jumped up and down. "Didja? Didja?"

"I don't see what's so great about it," Haruto shrugged.

"Dude, you NEED to keep watching. It gets REALLY good about halfway through the first season," he begged.

"That's lame, dude!" He threw his hands up. "I don't want to watch something that sucks for the first half!"

"No, you don't get it! The first half of the show is there to trick people into thinking that they're watching a typical magical girl show, and then BAM! The plot twists start dropping!" Sota paused the TV.

"Dude, did you just spoil something that was supposed to be a surprise?" Haruto rolled his eyes. "Come on."

"Yeeeeees, technically. BUT! If you were planning to drop the show, then it was totally worth it! You need to understand this: _Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki_ is a deconstruction of magical girl shows!" His eyes lit up like they always did when he talked about something he liked. Another one of his endearing quirks.

"Everything is called a 'deconstruction' these days. What does that even mean?" He made a mental note to look it up later.

"It takes the concept of magical girls, and then applies it to real life. Like, how hard would your life actually be if you really were a magical girl? That's what the show is about!" Sota's eyes lit up even more. "Understand?"

"I'm pretty sure this isn't the first time there's been a show like that." Haruto patted his shoulder. "Calm down."

"Yeah, but _Miyuki_ does it differently! Trust me, dude. Truuuuust me! Keep watching. You NEED to!" He fell back onto the couch and rolled around.

"Fine, whatever." He watched him, amused. "Such a child. And according to my phone, 'deconstruction' is-"

"Way to complicate it!" Sota reached up to poke his nose.

"Too slow." Haruto bit his finger instead.

"Ow!" He narrowed his eyes. "You really wanna do this right now?"

"Depends on what 'this' is." He narrowed his eyes right back. "High noon, cowboy. Do or die."

"I choose...DO!" Sota tackled him to the floor.

"Ack! I'm not dying today!" Haruto wrapped his arms around him and rolled off to the side. "If I am, I'm taking you down with me!"

"Nooooooo!" he whined. "I will not lose to the likes of you!"

"We'll see about that!" He finally brought them to a stop after a few moments. "Tie?"

"Sure." Sota shook his hand.

"Good." Haruto looked down at him, being on top. "Are you okay? Any injuries?"

"No, I'm fine." He stuck out his tongue. "I'm still taller than you."

"Yeah, no amount of T injections will fix that. At least my voice is deeper than yours. You sound like you never hit puberty." He patted his head.

"I have too!" Sota grabbed his waistband. 

"Keep your pants on, dude! I was joking!" Haruto covered his eyes. 

"Like you haven't seen it before," he snapped.

"Oh my god, we were little kids!" He buried his face in his chest. "Just kill me now."

"Hey." Sota pushed him away gently. "Do you wanna...you know?"

"No, I don't know. Do I wanna what?" Haruto rolled his eyes.

"Talk about it." He noticed his confusion. "All of it. Everything."

"We don't have to," he whispered.

"You're right, we don't. If you're not comfortable with it, then that's fine. But I don't really know anything about it. You never bring it up." Sota bit his lip. "I'm worried."

"Sota." Haruto sighed deeply. "Alright, but let me get off of you first."

"Fair." He pulled both of them back to the couch. "Okay, go on."

"Well," he cleared his throat, "this'll take a while, but here we go."


	4. Nothing’s Changed

Haruto told him everything. Sota would ask questions or interject with something every so often, but he mostly stayed silent while going through several facial expressions.

"I think that's it." Haruto folded his hands in his lap. "Well? Say something."

"I had no idea," Sota whispered. "I'm sorry you didn't think you could tell me these things sooner. Did you think I would judge you?"

"I don't know, it's my fault. You know I trust you, right? I was just scared." He grunted at the tight hug he received. "Hey there."

"Not your fault," he grumbled. "Should've been there for you."

"You have been here for me, what are you talking about?" Haruto tilted his head.

"I feel like I could've done more or something." Sota balled his hands into fists. "I promised myself a long time ago I would keep you safe from anyone who wanted to hurt you, and I blew that today. Now everybody knows because I wasn't fast enough."

"Don't say that, you tried your best." He frowned at his behavior. "What?"

"I had a crush on you when we were younger," he blurted out.

"I did too." Haruto blinked at him. "What about it?"

"Nothing." Sota pushed him away pretty quickly. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"I'm glad you did." He smiled nervously. "I'm pretty gay, aren't I?"

"Trans doesn't necessarily equal gay. Isn't that some common stereotype?" He rubbed his chin. "But if you don't mind me asking, do you have a sexuality?"

"I guess I still like guys, so that makes me gay in a sense. Some may argue I'm straight, since I was born female. What about you?" 

"I'm bi."

"Really? I assumed you were straight." Haruto raised an eyebrow.

"You know what they say," Sota giggled. "When you assume things-"

"-you make an ass out of you and me," he finished. "You were with Yuna for a few months, though. What changed with that?"

"I guess it's my turn to explain things." He put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him against his side. "I told her I was in love with one of my friends."

"Sounds like one of those cliché fanfics you read. Who is it?" Haruto pressed an ear against his chest. "Dude, your heart is racing. You don't have to tell me."

"I think I owe you that much after everything you told me." Sota took his hands gently. "Would it ruin things if I said it was you?"

"Ruin? No, but it would change things." He rubbed noses with him with a shy smile. "Change them a lot."

"Good way?" he whispered, words brushing across his lips.

"Very good way." Haruto leaned in the rest of the way. They kissed for a few moments before pulling back. "God, I love you."

"I love you too." Sota wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed. "No matter who you are or what you may want to be."

"Anyone ever told you you're perfect?" He sniffled, wiping the tears out of his eyes. 

"No, they haven't. Why are you crying, did I do something wrong?" He kissed his nose a few times.

"You didn't do anything, I'm happy." Haruto nuzzled his neck. "Really, I'm so happy."

"Me too." Sota kissed him again, biting down on his lip. He let out a soft whine and gripped his shoulders tightly for support. 

Ping.

"Seriously?" He took out his phone with a sigh. "What could possibly be more important than-" He dropped the phone, wide-eyed.

"What? What is it?" He scooped it up and looked at the screen.

_Musume Ronshaku: Tranny._


	5. Heard It Through the Grapevine

"Look at them." Haruto glanced around nervously as everyone whispered.

"Ignore it, dude." Sota gripped his hand tighter. "Let them judge if they want."

"Yeah, you're right." He smiled broadly and kept walking. "Why should it matter?"

And then he was falling.

"Haruto!" He did something either stupid or genius and fell underneath him to break his fall. "Ow!"

"Boyfriend of the Year Award," Haruto groaned. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sota helped him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, are you?" He sighed in relief as he nodded. "Good." 

"What made you fall, anyways?" He narrowed his eyes at a familiar laugh. "Oh, that's what."

"Sota." Musume covered her mouth. "You know what you were holding hands with?"

"If by 'who' you meant 'what', then I was holding hands with Haruto." Sota gave her a glare so full of venom she actually stepped back a bit. "Your point?"

"You know the truth about her, yet you still stand by her? Why?" She crossed her arms.

"Truth about _him,_ excuse you. And that's what friends do, something you obviously don't and wouldn't know. You'd turn on your own friends pretty easily." He glanced behind her. "Let's go, Haruto."

"Okay." Haruto followed him to the fountain, where they got into their circle of friends. "Sorry we're late."

"Is it true?" Ryusei held out his phone. "I got this text from Musume yesterday."

"Me too!" Sora grinned excitedly. "Well?" Riku peered over his shoulder.

"Were you really born a girl?" Hayato clasped his hands. "Were you?"

"Yes," Sota interjected. "What of it?"

"Whoah, I couldn't even tell! That's awesome!" Sora started poking at him. "What happened to your chest? How is your voice so deep? Do you have a di-"

"Okay, okay!" Haruto gently pushed him off. "Listen, what do you think of all this?"

"It's awesome, that's what!" Hayato's eyes softened. "You thought we'd stop being your friends for something like this? No way in hell."

"I shall come to you for advice about Kokona," Riku declared.

"You guys are great." Sota gasped suddely. "Oh! And we're dating now." 

Before they could respond, Yui was running over from her circle. "Haruto, Haruto! I've been looking for you!"

"What's up?" Haruto cocked his head. "Is it about me being trans?"

"Well, kind of. I need to tell you something." She rubbed her heels together. "I really like you, and I don't mind that you're trans at all. Will you go out with me?"

"Oh." Sota smiled sadly and stepped away. 

"I'm really sorry, Yui. You're an awesome friend, but I'm actually gay." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm with Sota now."

"You are?" She glanced at him. "I didn't realize, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Still friends?" Haruto shook her hand.

"Still friends." Yui paused. "You sure?"

"Yes," he laughed.

"Just checking." She ran back over to her friends.

"Anyone giving you a hard time?" Ryusei poked his shoulder.

"Just the usual people." Haruto's face twisted in disgust. "I don't understand them, really."

"Some people just pick on others to feel better about themselves." Sota kissed his cheek, making everyone else's jaws drop. "What?"

"Sorry, you're just really cute! Can I take a picture?" Sora begged. 

"Alright, alright." They struck cute poses for him as he squeaked in delight.

"Look, Senpai!" Ayano pointed. "It's the beginning of love!"

"It is, isn't it?" Taro laced their fingers together. "It's really sad those bullies are picking on him."

"Yeah.” She let go of his hand. “I'll be right back." She made her way to the incinerator with a sweet smile. "Hello, boys."


	6. Operation: Bully Buster

"What?" Umeji growled.

"I assume you heard about Haruto Yuto. The Bullies are picking on him, so I came to ask you for a favor." Ayano smirked evilly.

"We're listening." Gaku mirrored her expression.

"Would the world be a better place without such people?" She touched his shoulder. "The school would be happier, right? Don't tell me you forgot about what they did to you."

"Hmm." He nodded once. "You're right. What do you have in mind?"

\---

"Help." Haruto slowly dragged himself upstairs. "Look, they poured milk on me."

"Seriously? That's horrible." Sota started drying him off with paper towels. "Let me try and take your mind off things. Have you been watching it?"

"Yeah, I watched a few more episodes. Still really cliché, still a whole bunch of boring old tropes." He shook his head like a wet dog.

"That's what makes it so good! It lays out all these tropes, and then it SUBVERTS the tropes!" He patted his hair down.

"I feel like you're spoiling it for me when you say stuff like that."

"Sorry. I can't let you drop the show, dude! I need you to know that there's a payoff coming soon!"

"I think it's a bad idea to intentionally make the entire first season of your anime really cliché and boring just so that you can surprise people with a 'payoff' that comes halfway through." Haruto's face peered out from underneath a towel.

"You don't get it, dude, you just don't get it! The show's creators are brilliant! Geniuses!" Sota kissed him softly. 

"Whatever you say, man. I'll keep watching, but it's just because I'm invested at this point. And I love you." He covered his face again.

"Oh man, I can't WAIT until you hit Episode Seven. I wish I could see the look on your face..." His eye twitched a bit.

"Dude, it's just a show." Haruto rolled his eyes. “I’ll finish it if that’s what you really want.”

“You won’t regret it!” Sota squealed. “You feel better?”

“A little, yeah. Thank you.” He winced at his soaked uniform and shivered.

“Cold?” He swapped jackets with him and smiled shyly. “That should feel better, huh?”

“Much better.” Haruto started grinding his teeth. “Does it make me a bad person to just wish those girls would disappear sometimes?”

“No, they’re mean!” Sota jerked his head over to Hana, who was shooting them dirty looks. “And they’re jealous that they’re single and don’t have an amazing boyfriend like you!”

“You really think so?” He rubbed the back of his head. “You’re so nice to me.”

“It’s what I do!” he beamed.

\---

Ayano quietly slipped into the nurse’s office and grabbed the supplies, then snuck out without being seen. She made her way to the side of the school where Musume was waiting and handed her a pack of cigarettes. “Here you go.”

“Omg, you are like the best! You just instantly became my new BFF, Yan-chan!” Musume slipper then into her pocket. “You need anything, just say the word!”

“Maybe there is one thing.” She pointed back inside the school. “Can I show you something that might interest you?”

“Sure!” She followed her in without thinking twice.


	7. Spooky Scary

"Dude, your parents are so cool to let you stay over on a school night!" Sota put out some snacks for them to eat later on.

“Yours are cool for letting me,” Haruto smirked. “I’m glad they did.”

“Me too! We’re gonna have so much fun!” He rubbed his hands together. “You up for some ghost stories?”

“I always am.” He turned off the lights and took out his phone. “There was a small village in the middle of a dark forest.” He turned on the flashlight and shone it on his face. “In the village, there was a haunted house that everyone was terrified to enter. Nobody would dare to stay there overnight. Legend had it that every night at midnight, a bloody severed head fell down the chimney.”

“Nuh uh.”

“Yuh huh. One day, a rich man was passing through the village. After hearing about the haunted house, he offered a thousand dollars to whoever was brave enough to spend an entire night inside. None of the villagers would take him up on his bet until a young boy stepped forward and raised his hand.”

“Stupid kid,” Sota whispered.

Haruto rolled his eyes with a chuckle. “The boy announced that he would spend the night in the haunted house as long as he could bring his dog with him. The man agreed and it was settled. The next evening, the boy set off for the haunted house with his trusty dog following close behind. As he entered the dreary abode, he whistled a happy tune to calm his nerves.”

“What kind of tune?” he asked.

“A happy one, aren’t you listening?” He adjusted the angle of the flashlight. “After doing a little exploring, he decided to make himself comfortable in the living room. He started a fire in the fireplace, then lay down on the couch with his dog and waited for morning to arrive.”

“Get out while you still can!” Sota wailed.

“Too late for that. For a while, nothing happened. Then, a little after midnight, he thought he heard a strange noise over the cracking of the fire and the creaking of the house. It sounded like it was coming from somewhere out in the woods. Someone or something was singing a haunting tune.” Haruto’s face twisted into a creepy smile.

“How’d it go?” He scooted back a little.

“It went, ‘me tie dough-ty walker’!” He grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. “The boy stared out the window and his hair stood on end. ‘Maybe it’s just somebody taking a shortcut through the woods,’ he told himself. Then, his dog suddenly perked up and sang, ‘lynchy-kinchy-colly-molly-dingo-dingo’!” 

“What the hell?” Sota shook violently in his grasp.

“The boy could hardly believe his ears. His dog had never uttered a word before. Now it was answering the haunting voice in the woods. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.” Haruto patted his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

“Talking dogs,” he whispered.

“A few minutes later, the boy heard the voice singing again, only this time it was closer and louder.” He opened his mouth, only to have it covered by his hand. “What?”

“Skip to the end,” Sota begged.

“Fine. Suddenly a bloody severed head fell down the chimney. It missed the fire and landed right in front of the dog. The dog took one look at it and fell over dead from fright. Then, the head turned and stared at the boy. It slowly opened its mouth and...” Haruto stared at him.

“And what?!” he squeaked.

“SCREAMED!” He jumped on top of him. “AAAAAAAAAAH!”

“EEK! No more stories!” Sota dove under his bed.

“Hahaha, you okay?” Haruto nudged his foot. “Dude?”

“Head,” he whimpered.

“It’s not real.” He spent the next ten minutes trying to pull him out.


	8. Truth or Dare

“I pick truth!” Sota announced.

“You wear boxers or briefs?” Haruto crossed his arms. “Well? I’m waiting.”

“Mean!” He hid his face behind his hands. “I wear briefs!”

“Really?” He gently pulled his hands away. “What would you suggest I wear?”

“Boxers for more freedom, I guess.” Sota rubbed the back of his neck. “Er, I guess that wouldn’t matter much in your case.”

“Some would take insult to that, but I won’t.” Haruto rolled his eyes. “Be careful.”

“I’m so sorry.” He kissed his cheek. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare!” He braced himself.

“I dare you to...lick me?” Sota laughed sheepishly. “I’m bad at this.”

“Fine, fine.” Haruto licked his cheek and backed off. “Salty. Truth or dare?”

“I can’t believe you actually did it! Screw it, I’m choosing dare!” He puffed out his chest.

“Sit in my lap for the rest of the game.” He grunted as he immediately sat there. “Dude, at least give me a warning next time!”

“Next time?” Sota giggled shyly. “So I can do this again?”

“I choose truth!” Haruto shouted.

“You ever drank before?” He placed a finger against his lips. “You can tell me.”

“Maybe a sip once.” He rested his head on his shoulder. “Does this game seem a little girly to you?”

“Nope, I’m going with dare!” Sota stuck out his tongue. “I’ll do anything!”

“Swap clothing?” Haruto suggested.

“Never mind, truth.” He patted his head. “Sorry man.”

“On a scale of one to ten, how attractive am I?” He chuckled at his expression. “I’m kidding, you don’t have to answer.”

“No, I’ll answer it. Maybe an eight!” Sota squished his cheeks. “Or a nine if I’m feeling generous.”

“I’m at most a five.” Haruto exhaled through his nose. “Thanks anyways.”

“Five is too low for someone like you.” He gave him a sad look. “Why do you think so little of yourself?”

“I don’t know, I guess I just feel...wrong.” He touched his chest. “I’m sorry, I need to take this off.”

“Of course.” Sota closed his eyes and turned away as he replaced his binder with a bra. “Can I look now?”

“Yeah, go ahead.” Haruto finished putting his arms through the shirt sleeves. “My ribs were starting to hurt.”

“You shouldn’t wear a binder for more than eight hours!” he scolded. “You could bruise or have some trouble breathing!”

“How did you know that?” His eyes widened. “You’re right, and I’m sorry. But how?”

“I researched all about FtM things, Haruto! I wanted to try to understand you even better than I do right now!” Sota showed him his search history on his phone. “I saw some things I probably shouldn’t have, but I don’t mind that.”

“Why?” Haruto whispered.

“Why I looked it up or why I don’t mind? Either way, the answer is because I love you, that’s why. I want to make sure you feel comfortable here and around me, you know? I’m not trans, so I want to learn as much as possible!” He set his phone down. “Now, truth or dare?”

“Um.” He blinked a few times. “Dare?”

“Kiss me for as long as you can.” Sota crossed his arms with a smug look. 

“Sure.” Haruto began to lean in, then his phone went off. 

“Ignore it.” Their lips melded together perfectly.

Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping. 

“Ugh.” He picked up the phone angrily. “What could be so important?”

_Ayano Aishi: I’m going to help you with your problem. Don’t tell anyone that I was involved._

“Who is it?” Sota tried to take a peek.

“My mom was just asking how I was doing.” Haruto deleted all the messages. “Where were we?”

“I believe you had a dare to complete,” he purred.

“I believe you’re right.” He tossed his forgotten phone to the side.


End file.
